Chuck and Sarah versus Cheating Partners and an Angry Mob Family
by Charah
Summary: Meet Chuck and Sarah, They're FBI Agents and partners on the job, best friends outside of the job. They are extremely attracted to one another but they're in relationships already. When their other halves cheat on them it gives them a way out of their predicament. They also play a deadly game of cat and mouse with an angry Mafia Family who will stop at nothing.


Hello. Yes it's me posting another Chuck and Sarah story even though I have three already. I literally have so many ideas, there is five+ other large story ideas floating around in my brain and I was so desperate to share this one. This is definitely my favorite out of the ones I've done so far.

Although I'm not good at all with summaries I'll try to give one as best as I can but please don't judge the story by my awful summarizing. Read the story, I hope you'll like it but here goes my attempted summary;

Meet Chuck and Sarah, They're two FBI Agents and they are partners in their job and best friends outside of their job, they are extremely attracted to each other, one more than the other. However, there's one big problem. They are already in relationships. When their other halves cheat on them however, it gives them a way out of their predicament. But then trust and commitment issues come in to play that is neither of their faults. Oh I forgot to mention that they play a deadly game of cat and mouse with an angry Mafia Family who will stop at nothing to take them out before they can bring them to justice.

Warnings for Affectionate scenes, I was considering making this an M. I've went with T and will probably do an M remake. Warning for Chuck and Sarah discussing their feelings in the open as well, instead of dancing around like in canon. (All my stories will be like this. Well unless there is a purpose for it. But in terms of their commitment for each other they will always be open.) I don't like Chuck or Sarah lying to each other, It's against who I am as a person so I can not portray somebody in that light. therefore, Chuck & Sarah will always be honest and open. Maybe if the writers had made them like that the series would have existed still. Seeing as though it all went downhill at the start of season three. Does anybody honestly believe Chuck would just walk away from Sarah at the train station? Like seriously? Anyway end of rant. I've just started to watch my Chuck Bluray set so it annoys me when I think about season three.

Please review. Writing is a lonely job and your interaction makes all the difference and makes it worthwhile.

And the usual Disclaimer. I still don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

As two best friends and so much more walked home together through the streets of Los Angeles taking in the night sky within close proximity to each other you would be forgiven for thinking that they were an item, even their other halves were jealous over how much time they spent together and how they were so much more comfortable around each other than with them. Though was there a hidden motive for that jealousy? There was even one time when Sarah and Chuck came home to Chuck's apartment and fell asleep cuddled up protectively in bed together. They may have actually even kissed each other passionately. Sarah swore they did, Chuck swore they didn't, neither could remember as they were simply too drunk. They were disturbed the next morning by an unhappy Jill who was only Chuck's girlfriend at the time, they were now engaged. It left Chuck with a whole lot of explaining to do. Even though nothing had happened (As far as Chuck could remember.) it wasn't so easy to defend himself or Sarah based on the position that Jill had caught them in. And considering how close and clearly attracted to each other they both were and still are. Hell even love was even floating in the air but Chuck had already dedicated himself to Jill, he had put a ring on the girls finger and he was not brought up to be unfaithful. That situation was easier for Sarah as she had no feelings for Bryce and she only began to date him because she couldn't have Chuck. So she thought what the hell and decided to have some fun with Larkin. Not that she could even describe it as being fun. Bryce only thought about his own needs and never Sarah's, the enjoyment factor was minimal, the only consolation was that he was good eye candy. Although Sarah didn't want to admit it the sole reason she began to date Bryce Larkin was to stop her from being lonely and tearing herself up knowing she couldn't have the man currently walking next to her.

Their evening out had went great, Chuck and Sarah while in work arranged to go out and play pool and have some drinks after work. They had both phoned up their other halves as Bryce and Jill both worked out of a different Field Office, they were both Agents too. Jill had told Chuck that she was really sick and she wouldn't be able to make it, Chuck being the kind gentleman that he was told her he would head home early and cancel going out to look after her instead. Jill was quick to resist that idea, she told Chuck to go out and have a good time. Sarah had phoned up Bryce, who quickly dismissed the idea of going out after work which was strangely odd as he was a party goer. Sarah didn't mind all that much. In fact she was glad Bryce and Jill couldn't make it. Because it would be just her and Chuck going out, she had much more fun when it was just them both. She could properly let her hair down and enjoy herself rather than putting on a fake forced happy personality in front of Bryce and Jill. The four of them had gone out many times since they had all came to know each other, strangely whenever they double dated Sarah would spend more time looking at Chuck than Bryce. Also strange was that Bryce and Jill would spend more time looking at each other. Chuck divided his glances between Sarah and Jill, Sarah edging that contest just slightly.

"You only won because you cheated." Said Chuck to his best friend while shaking his head in mock disgust.

"How did I cheat?" Replied Sarah keeping a straight face.

"You distracted me!"

"No I never." Replied Sarah innocently.

"Yes you did." Replied Chuck.

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't!" Replied Sarah grinning. "And do you even have proof of this accusation Mr?"

"Of course I have proof! I seen with my own eyes you bending over whenever I would go to take my shot, or you would whisper something to me. Or rub up against me!"

"Those are some strong accusations." Replied Sarah grinning wickedly.

Chuck shook his head smirking. "You're unbelievable."

"Why did you even feel the need to look? You have 'Jill' Sarah said Jill's name with venom.

"Don't try to pin this on me to get out of it. How can I help not look when you're bending over the pool table right in front of me in that dress! I bet you even wore the dress for that purpose alone!" Replied Chuck.

Sarah blushed.

Chuck shook his head. "You did didn't you!" Said Chuck flabbergasted.

"No." Replied Sarah weakly.

"Sarah you really should stop that." Replied Chuck softly.

"Why?"

"Because you're with Bryce and I'm with Jill Sarah." Replied Chuck sighing as he said it. Deep inside Chuck wished he would have met Sarah before he had met Jill, but he hadn't so he has to live with that.

"Bryce doesn't mean anything to me Chuck. I only got with him because you insisted." 'You however, you mean everything to me.' She said that bit to herself.

"Sarah please, he's my friend."

"Fine." Replied Sarah frustrated as she kicked her heels.

"Sarah please don't be like this. You're more beautiful than anybody I've ever met in my whole life, and you mean everything to me, you really do. But I'm with Jill." Chuck didn't know who he was trying to convince more with the last sentence, himself, or Sarah. This exact situation had happened numerous times before, Sarah would be flirtatious towards Chuck and when Chuck had to stop her advancements before she literally kissed his face off she would become frustrated and upset. He really felt for Sarah, Chuck would be a liar if he denied that he wasn't attracted to her. And he was attracted to her in so many more ways than just her body, that was just a bonus. She was his partner. And they looked out for each other and have shared moments together that nobody would ever come close to topping. But Chuck never wanted to hurt anybody and there was Jill to consider. so he hoped Sarah would understand that.

Sarah huffed with a tear in her eye.

"Please Sarah I can't bear you to be upset."

Sarah continued to ignore him still frustrated that once more she had got upset over him. 'I must look like a total idiot, chasing after somebody who is not available. I don't know how he has remained so close to me.' Sarah said to herself.

"What will it take to make you feel better?" Chuck said as he lifted Sarah's lowered face up to meet his with his hand.

Sarah looked straight into his eyes. 'A kiss.' She thought.

"Double helping of chocolate croissants tomorrow at work? Letting you win when we next play Xbox? Anything you name I'll do it." Replied Chuck honestly.

Sarah smiled, she couldn't help it. She couldn't ever stay frustrated with the man she considered to be perfect. No matter what he did she would always forgive him the second she seen those pleading eyes, they were so luring. It was so unfair. Sarah didn't even know how they were legal. 'You should be locked up for having eyes that beautiful.' She thought to herself.

"You're such a doofus." Replied Sarah.

"Uh-huh, and dont you forget it." Replied Chuck grinning.

"You know Chuck, maybe I should just go back to my place."

"Nonsense Sarah, I'm not letting you go back half drunk by yourself."

"Then come back with me." Said Sarah with a touch of desperation in her voice.

"Sarah..." Chuck warned ever so gently.

Sarah sighed for a long moment. "It's just so hard Chuck..."

"I know Sarah." Replied Chuck simply. He was literally saying anything to try to quickly change the topic.

But that was just it. Chuck didn't know. He didn't know how hard it was to want somebody and not being able to have them. He didn't know how hard it was for Sarah to say goodbye and then go home sometimes meeting up with a man she didn't want to be with. Knowing that the man she wanted to be with was in the same city in bed with another woman.

It was exactly that reason why Sarah didn't want to stay over tonight. She didn't want to go to Chuck's apartment and stay in the spare room lying in the bed not being able to sleep, wanting to be close to Chuck, having to listen to him and some other woman screaming his name. It was torture of the highest kind. Sarah would never wish what she has to suffer on anybody else in the world, because it was just horrible and cruel and wicked and every other word she could begin to imagine.

"Please be nice with Jill Sarah. Our relationship is hanging on the balance as it is."

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes and she seen fear and vulnerability when he said those words. She wanted to comfort him so desperately in ways far too intimate for just friends. 'Why does life have to be so freaking complicated.'

As they entered his apartment they were about to head into the kitchen to grab some wine when they both heard noises, they slowly made their way alert towards where the noises were coming from, the living room, as they opened the door and Chuck turned on the lights what they both witnessed was so sick and disgusting, was this supposed to be some kind of sick joke? Jill was lying on her back with non other than Bryce freaking Larkin on top of her. They were both naked and rather sweaty which looked like they were coming to the conclusion of their own evenings events.

When they turned to look at what the disturbance was they practically threw each other of the couch.

"Oh god..." Said Chuck with his head in his hands. Chuck's life had just been turned on its head. Chuck had dedicated himself to Jill, constantly rejecting advancements from his beautiful and caring partner and this is how he was to be repaid? And his supposed best buddy Bryce Larkin of all people the other culprit? Chuck felt the sudden urge to vomit and rushed out of the living room to the bathroom.

Sarah stood in shock. Could she really believe what was happening before her eyes? Nevermind herself, what she had with Bryce was non existent, but how could Jill do this to the most amazing man in the world. As Sarah met Jill's gaze she was contemplating ending the woman's life there and then. Until she realized Chuck had just left in a hurry, she turned on her heels to follow her partner, her best friend, her soul mate, her everything. He was all that mattered to her. Not some stupid skank.

Sarah found Chuck in the bathroom who was vomiting into the toilet. She moved to sit behind him and began to stroke his back. "I'm so sorry Chuck." Said Sarah emotionally. Sarah continued speaking more determined than she had ever been in her life. "I will always be here for you." Then she repeated with even more strongly. "Always."

Chuck finished vomiting and turned into Sarah's arms, they were both kneeling on the bathroom floor. He was in shock, there was no way to summarize what he had just witnessed, it was so wrong on so many levels.

"Why would they do that? I've only ever gave to her. I trusted them." Said Chuck devastated at the betrayal from both Jill and Bryce. Chuck sobbed into Sarah's arms, and tears ran down Sarah's cheeks as Sarah too suffered. Her world was lying in her arms devastated and sobbing which was caused by the two bastards in the same apartment as them.

Sarah didn't move an inch, she held onto him so tightly as he poured all of his emotions into her. "I can't believe I've been so stupid."

Jill appeared at the bathroom door minutes later dressed, at least she had the decency to do that. Sarah noticed her first. The icy glare look that she just received from Sarah would be enough to frighten any living person, no matter what their size was or who they had protecting them.

"Chuck..." Said Jill remorsefully.

Chuck tensed into Sarah's grip upon hearing the voice of the woman who had just betrayed him. Sarah simply reaffirmed her grip around him, she would not let him go. The minute Chuck began to sob into her arms which shattered Sarah's heart completely she had made two promises to herself. One; which came into play now, she would always be there for him and never ever leave him alone in this world.

And two; she would dedicate herself to him and only him. This one was something she already knew anyway.

Upon not receiving any acknowledgement from Chuck Jill continued "I can explain."

Chuck snapped around to face her. "Oh can you? Well I'd love to hear this explanation of you screwing my supposed best friend. Actually you know what I don't even want to hear your bullshit. Get out."

"Please." Begged Jill.

"GET OUT!" Chuck shouted in a voice so powerful and commanding that it shocked both of the women. Chuck was such a gentle and loving person and they would never have expected anything that strong to have come from him.

Jill knowing it was useless simply obeyed and left the apartment, quickly followed by Bryce.

Chuck began to sob once more into Sarah's arms. She embraced him tightly, stroked his hair, his back, anything to try and calm him slightly.

"I'm sorry it ruined our good night." Said Chuck. Trust Chuck to think of others even in the worst moment in his life. Sarah wanted to kiss him for that. But not appropriate in the slightest bit.

"Heyy. Don't be silly." Said Sarah softly "Besides, my life is always perfect whenever I'm with you. And it is now. I should probably go though too Chuck, you might need to be alone to figure this out."

Chuck lifted his head back to look into Sarah's eyes. The poor man was so lost he didn't have a clue what to do. She also seen that same loneliness that Sarah has had ever since she began to fall for him. But what she saw most of all in his luring chocolate eyes is that they were pleading. He didn't want her to leave, he needed her now more than ever.

"Stay."

Sarah simply looked at him making sure it was what he wanted.

"Please." He begged.

That was enough for Sarah as she pulled him once more back into a deep embrace.

Next chapter continues in Prologue straight after where this one finished. The night is not done yet. It'll be published quicker depending on the review amount.


End file.
